


The Walk Home

by dreamganronpa



Series: Flufftober 2019 [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: Ibuki yells from the school roof about how much she loves her girlfriend. Her girlfriend does not appreciate it as much. They have to walk home before it gets dark.





	The Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: high school 
> 
> yes i know its messy
> 
> i had two different ideas but didn't have enough content for either so here we are

“I’M IN LOVE WITH MIKAN TSUMIKI!” Ibuki yelled at the top of her lungs while leaning over the safety railing on the edge of the schools’ roof. Some of the departing students looked up from the ground briefly but went back about their business.

“H-hey! P-people are gonna hear you!” Mikan wailed, standing right behind her in case she fell backwards. Ibuki just laughed. 

“That’s the point! How will people know we’re dating if we don’t tell them? Ibuki does understand; explain, explain!” 

Mikan twiddled her pointer fingers nervously. “I-i don’t kn-know.”

“Then there’s no getting me to stop! Hey, you guys down there: Ibuki loves the Ultimate Nurse!” She yelled, pointing at a reserve course student walking below the roof.

She swung back and forth, nearly hurling herself onto the ground. Mikan worriedly grabbed her waist, pulling her off the ledge. 

“St-st-stop it! Y-you’re g-gonna fall if you k-k-keep it up.” She warned. Tears rolled down her cheeks, making her stuttering worse than usual. 

Ibuki paid no mind. “Huh? I’m just trying to let everyone know how much Ibuki loves you! What’s so dangerous about that?” 

“Stop s-swinging, the s-safety railing i-is t-too low to s-s-save you.” Mikan whimpered, using her entire body weight to secure Ibuki to the ground. It didn’t do much good though.

“Haha, that’s silly! It’s a safety rail, it’s gotta keep Ibuki safe, or it’s breaking the railing code of honor! Besides, it _is_ safe! See?” Ibuki continued to swing despite Mikan holding onto her. The nurse wailed, pulling Ibuki backward with all her might. As a result, Ibuki fell backwards onto the roof, uttering a loud ‘oof’ as she hit the cement. 

“A-are you okay?” Mikan cried, the nurse in her desperate to assist the fallen girl if it was needed. “Do you w-wanna go home?” 

Despite having just fallen, Ibuki leaped back onto her feet. “Yeah! This racer’s gotta take a gas break ASAP!” 

“I’m not sure th-that analogy made sense..” Mikan commented as Ibuki emitted a hearty laugh.

“Who cares if it makes sense? Not me!” She slung an arm around the nurse. “Let’s go home now before the big bad night wolves come out!” 

“W-wolves?”

“Yeah, like awoooo! Come on, Miki, we’ve gotta go!” Ibuki insisted.

The use of her nickname made Mikan blush and smile, forgetting about the possibility of night wolves. “Alright.”

They left the school just as the sun was beginning to set; the golden sunlight illuminating them as they started on the walk home. Even though it was pretty far from the school to reach their houses, Mikan liked it since she could walk with the girl she was now dating. They would start a conversation at school, and time flew by until they were already at the street where their houses were.It was perfect for both of them, plus they got to know each other more over time. 

“Look, the sky’s getter darker a-already.” Mikan prompted, pointing at the darkening sky. 

Ibuki looked up and groaned at the dark violet that appeared at the tip of the horizon. “Man, and I thought we left before it got too dark. Welp, I guess we’re dinner for the wolves then!“ She joked, resulting in a gasp from the other girl.

“A-are they r-really gonna eat u-us?” 

“Who knows? Let’s run before it’s too dark to see and we trip over our own feet!” 

“Ah!!” Squealed Mikan as Ibuki grabbed her wrist and began running. She continued running despite the pleas of Mikan, and let go only when their street was in view.

“A-already? Hm, I wonder wh-who’ll get there first.” Mikan teased, sprinting to the best of her abilities down the road. 

“You can’t outrun Ibuki!” Ibuki called out, slowing her pace as she caught up to Mikan. When they both stopped running they were in front of Ibuki’s house. “I win!” Ibuki giggled. “Now it is time for Ibuki to claim her prize!” She stated before pulling the nurse into a short kiss. It only lasted long enough for Mikan’s face to heat up before Ibuki grinned and turned to her doorstep. “I’ll see ya tomorrow, Miki.” 

Then she went inside; Mikan entering her own house and retreating to her room. Her mind was filled with the sweetness of her girlfriend as she readied herself for bed. 

_‘If only tomorrow wasn’t Saturday..’_


End file.
